helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Tea party begins with tea.
Info Successful tea parties need not only butler, but also high-quality tea... Of course! Objective Seek help from Mr. Harson. Rewards EXP +500 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: Mr. Carlos, you come very early~ Carlos: Because I can't sleep at all... Magda: ...That must be hard for you. (Mr. Carlos came over with a notebook early in the morning, feeling like we are about to start a strategic meeting.) (It seems that he is having a lot of pressure~) Then let's get started now~ Carlos: Ok. Magda: The so-called tea party, at least in Finsel, can be summed up in the following words: a social activity where people enjoy tea and snacks with servants waiting for~ Although the tea party can be held all year round, the tea party in the new tea season are the most frequent and grand~ Now it's the tea season~ Carlos: I see... Magda: In Finsel, there was no precedent for the civilians to hold a tea party, because to hold a qualified tea party, the following four requirements must be met! First, three first-rate servants and a butler! Second, exquisite food and fine tea! Third, super elegant venue! Fourth, beautiful hostess! Carlos: ... It's easy to find a beautiful hostess... But about the others... How... How can I make it... Magda: Is the hostess in your mind Sister Shatina...? Carlos: ...I know that the image of Boss is very different from the hostess... But compared to the other three requirement, at least this one is solvable... Magda: ...Mr. Carlos, you don't look very good. Carlos: Can I choose to resign now? No, no, if I resign now, I will be chased and killed by the boss! Maybe I can pretend to be dead and flee with the boss doesn't notice. Magda: Seems like you are considering about the strategy of escape! Carlos: Ah... sorry, I accidentally said my inner thoughts. Magda: ...It seems that Mr. Carlos does under high pressure. Mr. Carlos, please calm down... This is the purpose of this strategic meeting. Carlos: Sure enough, the distance between the rough Merc Corps and the elegant tea party is as far away as the earth to the stars! Magda: ...I don't think he can hear what I'm talking! Give me the teapot- Maid: Yes, my lady! Plash--- Carlos: ... Magda: Can you finally calm down after being watered by the new tea of this year? Carlos: The aroma... Smells really good... Maid: (Oh, I don't expect the lady would splash Mr. Carlos with the tea, but fortunately tomorrow is the day to clean the carpet~) Magda: New tea is the protagonist of the tea party. If you want to hold a tea party, you must have enough tea. The quality of the tea determines the style of the tea party. Mr. Carlos, let's start with tea! Carlos: ...Ok... Story Chat 2 Magda: Here's the thing, Mr. Harson~ Harson: It is a great honour for Miss Ellenstein to think of me. Indeed, many tea merchants visited this year and sent the best tea they have to the Bavlenka. Here's the list of these tea merchants. Presumably the tea in their hands will surely meet your needs. Magda: Thank you so much, Mr. Harson~ Harson: You are welcome. But you still need to negotiate with the tea merchants on your own. Magda: Mr. Carlos and I will negotiate with them... It should be solved easily. By the way, Mr. Harson~ Harson: Huh? Magda: Can I invite you to be... The butler of the tea party? Harson: The butler of the tea party... It's fine, but... you have to make sure that it can be held as scheduled before I say yes. Magda: Huh? Harson: After you solve other problems, you can come to me again~ Magda: Ok... Then please excuse me for leaving now. We'll go to meet the tea merchants. Harson: See you~ Miss Ellenstein~ Tea Merchant: What? The Golden Merc Corps wants to buy my tea? Magda: Yes, we hope you can provide us with your best tea. Tea Merchant: Hahahaha! Young lady, you must be kidding! It's impossible to sell the best tea to common civilians, even if you offer a high price~ Magda: Huh? Why? Tea Merchant: If the nobilities know that even common civilians can buy the best tea from me, then no nobleman will buy any tea from me next year~ They value their identity very much~ Magda: ...Hmm, that's sounds reasonable... Mr. Carlos please explain further to this gentleman. Carlos: Yes. Tea Merchant: Oh? No matter what you say, I won't change my mind. Carlos: According to the information I got, though you provide the aristocrats with the best tea samples every year, it seems that there are not many orders you got so far. Tea Merchant: ...Err... How did you know? Alas... The competition between merchants is too fierce. Every year the nobles receive a lot of samples, and they only choose a small part to enjoy. The tea samples I sent to their house are not expected to open in a few years... Carlos: In other words, even if the quality of your tea is absolutely superior, but whether it can be accepted by the nobles depends on your luck? Tea Merchant: My tea! Anyone who smells its aroma will definitely love it! Carlos: If so, things will be easy. The news that Merc Corps will hold a tea party will soon be spread wildly throughout the city of Finsel, and if in the breaking news, it says the tea that serves as the protagonist of the tea party is provided by you. I guess there will be many people who want to try your tea because of curiosity? Tea Merchant: Uh... Carlos: And if your tea is of good quality. By word of mouth, its reputation will be passed to the ears of the aristocrats one day, and you will not need to compete with other tea merchants then. Tea Merchants: Err... Carlos: Don't you think what I said makes sense? Tea Merchant: After think about it carefully... what you said does make sense. Carlos: Moreover, our Golden Merc Corps will never buy on credit. You will be paid in full. In the new tea season, you must need a large amount of funds for the purchase of goods. Magda: (Bravo! Mr. Carlos! The tea merchant is completely speechless!) Tea Merchant: ... Ah! You win! You can get the tea! You really do make sense. I am not a stubborn guy. Stubbornness is not good for business. I accept your offer. You have to fulfil your promise, pay in full, and hold the tea party as scheduled. Carlos: That's for sure. Tea Merchant: Great! I hope we have a good cooperation! Story Chat 3 Magda: So the problem of tea is solved~ Carlos, you are amazing. Carlos: You've flattered me, Miss Ellenstein. It's outcome of the use of intelligence. Magda: Everything is difficult at the beginning. Now that the first step has been fixed, we can also handle the following steps easily. Carlos: Miss Ellenstein... Magda: What has never been done before is worth trying. Right? Carlos: ... Miss Ellenstein, no wonder people say you are the most unique lady of Finsel... Magda: Huh? Carlos: It's getting late, I will send you back... Category:Ladies' Afternoon Tea Party Event Category:Event Quests